end of elizabeth middleford
by evil ringmaster
Summary: Inspired by vocaloid fanfic-'what have i done' by Mikirox1,chara death,do not hate me T T


**Summary**:Inspired by vocaloid fanfic-'what have i done?' by Mikirox1,chara death,do not hate me T_T

Ringmaster:AHAAAII MINNAH!ringmasteru-chan a.k.a-

Fenrir:-baka neko

SHIro:tukang plagiat

Serilda:pemalas

Byakuran:idiot,dan~

Ringmaster:UDAH CUKUP BUKA AIB ORANG BELOM,HAH? *naik pitam* ya allah demi jaman kuda pembukaannya aja udah kacau gini ntar gore-nya jadi

tawar geh nyan~! :/

SHIro:ya udah ah sante aja napa :B

**Disclaimer**Man:Kuroshitsuji milik Yana-chan~ dan -sama,kepala Milliefore mafia dibuat sekeren mungkin oleh Amano-chan~ ^_^ *senyum pepsodent*

SHIro:*twitch*i hate you. e_o*

ringmaster:ehum,byakuran-san,batuk**warning**batuk. (apasih)

**Warning**Teller(byakuran):oh soukka! 8O *baca naskah*

Umm...pemutilasian sangat grafik,chara death,kemungkinan ooc,killer OC,dark scene,typos,jelek,abal,nista,abal,bertele-tela,ngocol,bau-

Ringmaster:YAME RO! D8

* * *

_target 013:Lady Elizabeth Middleford _

_ Bio:second heir of the Middleford of madam Marchinoness middleford and lord Alexis Leon 's of Edward of the young lord Ciel Phantomhive. _

_ Location:Phantomhive Manor ballroom _

_ searching… _

_Data confirmation is complete. _

_ formation plan number 1 accepted. _

_ Preparing for valid mode in _

_ 3... _

_ 2... _

_ 1... _

_ move _

_

* * *

_

Oc(Romeo)'s POV

Aah~malam ini bulan purnama bersinar bagaikan malaikat,bahkan setangkai mawar putih di tengah danau jernih pun akan iri pada sang bulan.

oh!itu mengingatkan pada cintaku!ia bagaikan sayap kristal yang menyembunyikan dosa-dosa malaikat dibalik pernah bertemu dengan malaikat kan?belum?bagaimana dengan tuan Ash?iya dia itu yang paling tidak membakar semua dosa-dosa london.

Yep secara harafiah,dia memang membakar london.

but in the end!sayap tercinta tuan Ash,butler neraka milik bangsawan gelap young Earl Ciel Phantomhive,Sebastian Michaelis akan memakan mulai dari dosa-dosa sang tentu itu adalah penutupan tirai yang paling fantastis!aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kursi vip agar bisa merasakan daging-daging kotor tuan Ash mencipratkan darah segar tanpa henti,dan suara jeritan konyolnya seperti "UNCLEAN!UNCLEAN!AAAAARRGH!" tercampur darah mengalir dari tenggorokan patahnya yang membuat ku tertawa terbahak-bahak!ahahahahaha!mengingatnya saja sudah menggelitik perutku!

Namun cintaku sang sayap kristal malaikat lebih berguna daripada tuan malaikat-mati-konyol itu,ia sangat gesit dan terpercaya menahan dosa master dibalik rupa senang sekali saat dia memberikan senyum hangat-sekaligus beracun kepada mantan mayat sambil menusuk perut itu dalam-dalam hingga tak terasa lambung dan jantungnya meloncat keluar!kau bisa memikirkan sendiri kan bagaimana jantung berdetak diluar tubuh?

ups,ya keceplosan sampai lupa mempeker-perkenel-BLEH-memperkenalkan diri!good greetings dear,nama saya adalah tentu nama saya pasaran~ oh bukan bangsawan atau apapun,saya disini hanya ingin bersosialisasi itu saja.

Baiklah saya bohong,saya disini karena saya pikir,anda bisa menjaga sebuah rahasia kecil kan?tentu dong anda bisa,kau tidak mau otakmu tercecer disini kan?baik anak pintar.

eh oh ya kau liat gadis pirang disitu?bahahahaha jahat sekali~jangan bilang saya pedofil,saya kan masih 15 tahunan tau!ehm baik,maaf jika tidak keberatan bolehkah anda memanggil nona disana?dan tolong hapus muka jelek itu,saya bisa saja mengorek mukamu sekarang,oh maaf saya tahu kau berani.

* * *

ah disitu kau rupanya!selamat malam nona Middleford-eh nona Lizzy,gaun putihmu bersinar malam ini,apakah memang yang memakai cantik atau sinar rembulan tambah membuat cantik anda?ahahaha terima kasih -tidak apa-apa,hanya sedikit pusing,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman?saya dengar Phantomhive punya taman mawar yang indah,bagaimana jika nona bersedia mengantarkanku kesana?ahahaha anda terlalu baik tapi saya berterima kasih sekali~

uwaaah kereeen~!seperti yang kuduga Phantomhive itu keren~!dan liat,sinar bulan purnama terlihat lebih terang pasti sungguh bahagia menjadi tunangan young earl ciel-tidak terlalu?mengapa itu nona lizzy?betul,saya merasa kasihan dengan masa lalu young bukannya nona berusaha membuat young earl kembali tersenyum kan?aah ini tidak baik,jadi nona berpikir jika nona menjauhi hidupnya young earl dia akan merasa lebih baik~?h h h hm kalau itu maukah saya...mengabulkannya?

Apa maksudmu 'apa maksudmu'?katanya nona lizzy lebih baik **MATI** kan?mari kucabut rasa sakit nona dan membiarkan hatimu mewarnai mawar-mawar putih jelek kebun ini lebih indah bersinar dibawah terang malaikat bulan~ sejujurnya ugh,saya benci warna monochrome hitam putih malam ini,kebun mawar putih,rembulan putih dan gelap malam yang tebal ini terasa ingin menambahkan warna lagi,dan mungkin mewarnai sedikit gaun putih anda,hmm...merah mungkin?

Ah jangan pergi dulu nona lizzy!demi tuhan apa ceritaku terlalu menarik sehingga ekspresi anda terlihat syok seperti itu?baik baik saya hanya jika saya menghias gaunmu saja?

Berhenti berteriak nona,anda mulai menghabiskan liat ini?ahaha semua orang tahu ini adalah gunting,tenang sedikit saya hanya ingin memberi sedikit gaya untuk gaun nona kok~

Ups o ow~tuh kan itu yang terjadi jika nona terus guntingnya tersangkut di dalam lengan anda...yare yare~ itu kan baru kubersihkan,sekarang saya harus membersihkannya lagi sebelum cintaku menancapkannya lagi padaku.

Baik baik jika nona membenci gunting itu diamlah sebentar,biar saya -nah sudah buat apa teriak?ya,saya tahu itu lenganmu yang putus,lalu kenapa?yeeekh saya tidak tahu kalau daging nona bisa selembek ini,nona-

..nona lizzy_-_

**NONA LIZZY BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR?SUARAMU BISA MERUSAK TELINGAKU! **

**_stab _**

**_ ggrrrkCKRAK _**

**_ spuuurrt. _**

tuhan,sekarang nona membuatku saya merobek leher anda,tapi syukurlah suara jelekmu itu lebih membunuh daripada suara lihat!ini rahangmu,deretan giginya rapi tapi ueek baunya seperti besi dan babi!

ahahaha liat itu menyedihkan bukan?dibenci tunangan,diculik oleh puppeteer sinting,dan sekarang ditinggal pergi oleh tunangan,walaupun begitu kau masih menangis dan menyalahkan diri ,ini kenapa saya benci anak bangsawan sok-imut.**MENYEDIHKAN**.tapi lihat sekelilingmu,setidaknya mawar-mawar putih yang saya benci memang terlihat indah disinari cahaya malaikat bulan yang sekarang mengejek eksitensi dirimu nona lizzy~

hah?apa?kau harus membuang tulang lehermu dulu agar bisa berbicara,yang kudengar hanya 'gluurgh gah guh ohok bleh',kau diajar cara berbicara kan?oh ya rahangmu,sini biar keperbai-aduuh tidak lagi,gaya sok-keren saya malah membuat rahangmu salah pasang…kalau begini mungkin sesuatu bisa membantu mencabut rahang nona dari …~oh tentu!ranting ini cukup berguna,ayo kita tes apakah berhasil mencabut mata nona~

nah mulai lagi dengan teriakannya,seorang lady seharusnya dilarang mengangkat suaranya kan?saya hanya mencolok bola mata anda saja-oh no,no no no no yaaaah…maaf soal itu,matamu ternyata gampang ugh…apa itu uratmu?

saya terkejut anda masih bisa hidup,sekarang mari kita cabut rahang cantik itu dari tengkorak nona..hmm cangkul cukup membantu,tahan sedikit ya ini tidak akan sakit kok!

whooops kelihatannya itu bohong!uuh SHIro-koi pasti membunuhku sekarang dan ini semua gara-gara otak nona lizzy menciprati setelanku,dan tengkorak tebal nona cukup mengacak rambut begini saya harus memberi hukuman kepada nona sebelum saya dihukum cintaku~ impas kan?

sekarang,tahu benda manis ini apa?ini adalah tirai penutup hidup orang yang kusebut '7 musical trident',sesuai namanya trident memiliki 7 mata^ dilengkapi lantunan musik ultrasonik yang bisa menghancurkan sistem organ tubuh manusia,dengar!lagunya favoritku adalah 'london bridge'~terasa nostalgic bukan?oh jangan menangis..ini tidak akan lama~

tuan dan nona dari neraka…mawar-mawar merah darah…malaikat kotor yang menonton dari bulan…saya persembahkan…

AKHIR HIDUP KONYOL LADY ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD

_london bridge is falling down~_

**ZRASH**,lambungnya robek diluar

_falling down_

**KRAAAK**,satu persatu tulang rusuk terputus

_falling down _

**SRING**,urat nadi ditangan memuntahkan seluruh daging dan serpihan-serpihan tulang

_london bridge is falling down_~

**JLEB**,jantung malangnya yang masih tersambung dengan nadi tubuh tersangkut di mata pisau

_my fair lady… _

**KRTAK**,muka porselennya kini menjadi datar mengeluarkan sisa darah dan air mata dari bola matanya yang sudah terbelah dua.

. . . . . . .

_arriverderci signora Elizabeth,dire ciao per giovani lord Ciel Phantomhive e signor maggiordomo Sebastian Michaelis dentro inferno da mi~_*

saa,berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah semuanya.

* * *

*(om google translate :P):_goodbye lady elizabeth,say hello for young lord ciel phantomhive and sebastian michaelis in hell from me~_

ringmaster:…

SHIro:….

byakuran:…

ringmaster:gw mau muntah

SHIro:payah

ringmaster:sudah kuduga,no flames ya minna-san nyan~!maaf sebesar-besar fanfic bisa memperbesar kata MAAF buat gore jelek atau buat fans lizzy-chan~jaa ne! ^^;


End file.
